My Salvatore My Savior
by Megan S Lox
Summary: This is a oneshot about Bonnie and Damon. And how Bonnie has choosen her own path instead of following the others. It is her begining as a vampire and as an individual. Please review.This was in the LJ Smith category, but FFN finally made the fandom!


Bonnie shivered as the fangs pulled out of her neck. Taking away the slight warmth they had carried with them. His tongue swiped up the remaining blood that he had carelessly let get away, making a clucking sound as it hit the roof of his mouth. This is what her life as a psychic had lead to. A dark room in a different country with the killer of millions. The bane of most exicitances, but the savior of hers. Her personal savior Damon Salvatore.

Damon made a laughing noise against her throat. Apparently reading her thoughts again, a really bad habit of his. She could smell the blood before she saw it. Damon made the signature cut across his chest and brought her fragile form closer. She thought of Elena and Stefan now. How shocked they'd been when Damon had swept Bonnie off her feet when Matt had bluntly told her he wanted nothing to do with a psychic. A beacon for evil he had called her.

Her mind was shushed by a kiss from the dark haired vampiro. Bringing her mind to a state of tranquility, and ushering her lips upward to the life fluid. Her throat was on fire. She felt like she just had something mexican...or someone. Then everything started to feel...funny. Her mind was floating. Damon's arms felt so good. Everywhere her body touched his felt tickilish.

Hunger woke her hours later to Damon's smirking face. "Anything else you want to say to the world of the awake," He never ceased to make fun of her tendancy to sleeptalk. Though that mattered not to her. For now she could be with her salvatore forever. Whether in America or Italy, or wherever else they decided to roam. Her soul was free to do whatever she wished and she planned to do just that.

"And what would that be cara?" His form sauntered toward hers. Never breaking stride until the bed sank beneath his knees. "The world is in our hands, something my brother and your Elena continue to be ignorant of," His lips pulled back into that famous smirk. The one many have learned to fear.

"Hmmm, well Grandma always did say Ireland was nice, and I bet those Scots taste fantasic!" Bonnie's face broke into a grin as she giggled, bringing Damon's lips toward hers in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms were around her again, bringing her up off the bed and to the window. He smiled as they broke the kiss.

"The night is young my dear Bonnie. It is time to feed," He leaped out the window sending them into the cold Italian night air. The air carried with it the scents of many. All smelt so scrumptious. She licked her lips and looked up at her lover.

"Be patient Cara, they will come to us. None can resist our luring presence," Sure enough they did. Two college students from the look of it. With throats screaming out to her to bite them, to drain them of life.

Her feet were back on the ground with Damon's arm around her petite shoulders. She unconsisously curled her's around his waist as they walked over to the young pair. Pity she thought that we had to meet under these circumstances. Damon was using his powers to bring down their defenses, she could feel this and she smiled at the thought of being able to do that to someday.

When she bit into the girls neck she reliazed she was not the same gullible Bonnie of two years ago. No longer would others control her. She was free to think for herself, and wear whatever she wanted to, she was free to live by her own rules. She drained the human dry and rejoined her Damon. Yes he'll be the only one who I'll listen to from now on. Sorry Grandmother but this druid has gone vampire!

AN: This is alittle oneshot that I literally wrote in probably thirty minutes. Damon and Bonnie are my favorite characters and pairing from Vampire Diaries, but there really aren't enough fics for them. I'm not that good at writing romance (even though its my fav) so this will prob stay a oneshot. Well comment me what you think and make my day. I hoped you liked it. Also cara means dear in Italian and Vampiro ofcourse means vampire.


End file.
